This Is My Life Now
by KendallsCoverGirl804
Summary: James meets a girl at a club, and falls in love with her. She has a daughter from a previous relationship, and he adopts her and her daughter into his life, and starts a family and life with this girl he meets. See how his life changes in good ways, and how he feels about it.


A/N: I have no idea where this came from, but I think it's a good idea. So here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

James' P.O.V

"C'mon James, let's go"

"Okay, let me just put food in Fox's cage."

"Alright, let's go." Alec yelled once again, obviously eager to see some people in the usual night club he went to.

At the night club

Alec and I walked in to hear the music blasting loudly and people dancing everywhere.

"Hey Zo!"

"Oh hey Alec and James, what's going on?"

"Not much, it's nice to see you again Zoe." I said flashing a winning smile.

"You too James, this is my best friend Marisa, Marisa this is James. Let's go Alec." Zoe said as she and Alec ran off. They had been dating for a good year now, and they were getting pretty serious.

"Hey, so do you want a drink?" I asked trying to not make it as awkward as it already was.

"Sure, that'd be great." She said as we walked over to the bar

An hour later

An hour later, Marisa and I were completely wasted and she now was grinding up against me on the dance floor. I had my hands on her hips swaying to the rhythm of the music. After another hour of dancing and downing alcohol, we were past the point of wasted, and by now we had somewhat consciously decided to grab a taxi and go back to my place. After a fifteen minute drive we had arrived at my house, and once the door was shut and we were in the foyer we started making out. She threw her legs around my waist as I led us up to my bedroom.

The next morning

Marisa's P.O.V

I woke up feeling horrible. My head was throbbing and I just felt horrible. I looked over at the clock to see that it was 8:30 am, after a minute of thinking I realized that a babysitter was still over at my house watching my daughter Madison, I decided to text her and tell her I would be a little longer. I rolled over in the bed to see who I was lying next to. I saw James covered up with the bedspread. Everything was covered except for a part of his chest, his neck, and of course his face. As if he knew I was looking at him, he woke up and smiled.

"Hey Marisa, how do you feel?

"Horrible, I can stay another hour, but then I need to get home because I have to let a babysitter go home. She's been at my house watching my two year old daughter since last night.

"Okay, well do you want some breakfast?"

"Sure, that'd be great thanks."

Downstairs, eating breakfast

James made scrambled eggs, toast and sausage. Once it was finished we sat down at the kitchen table and ate our breakfast.

"So Marisa, I would like to get to know you a little bit better. Would you like to go out on a real official first date with me?"

"Sure, I would love that."

"Great, we can exchange numbers and I'll let you know."

"Okay, I can basically do it anytime you will just have to let me know ahead of time so I can get a babysitter."

"Alright cool. So how old are you?"

"I'm 23 and I have a two year old daughter named Madison, her dad isn't in her life anymore, he's my ex-boyfriend Ryan."

"Oh, why did you guys breakup?"

"Because he wasn't ready for Madison, but I was so I left him a year ago, I basically just took Madison, and left him. With the convincing of everyone around me, I sued him for sole custody and now he never sees his daughter, and I think he doesn't really care if he does, but he does have to pay child support."

"Wow, that's a lot for you to handle."

"I know, but it's a lot of baggage for someone to deal with, and if you don't like me or want to go out anymore, I totally understand."

"No, I like you even more. Just knowing what you've been through just makes you so much stronger in my eyes."

"Really, so you would still want to go on a date with me?"

"Absolutely. And I would love to meet Madison, when the time is right of course."

"Sure, that'd be great. She would love you."

"Great."

After breakfast

James' P.O.V

Marisa had decided to take a shower and freshin up before she left. She had been up in the bathroom for 20 minutes now and the shower had just shut off 10 minutes ago. After 5 extra minutes in the bathroom, Marisa had came downstairs in the clothes she had on last night, with her hair blow dried with her natural curls showing.

"So I'm gonna go. I need to Madison, and let her know that I'm okay. I'll text you when I get home."

"Okay, no problem. I'll talk to you later." I said as she walked out the door. It was definitely an interesting night.

At home with Marisa

Marisa's P.O.V

I had just gotten home to find Jordyn, the person who was watching Madison all night long, watching TV while my daughter was probably playing in her room.

"Hey Jordyn, where's Madison?"

"She's still asleep. Why are you so smiley?"

"Because I met a guy and we hooked up and just had a good time last night."

"Oooh what's his name?"

"James. Here I took a picture with him." I replied as I opened the gallery on my phone and pulled up the picture.

"Oh he's cute. So how old is he?"

"He's 24, but he's so nice, and sweet. We're gonna go on a date soon. I'm actually texting him now. Our first date will be next Friday, are you able to watch Madi?"

"Sure."

"Great, thanks Jordyn you're the best."

"No problem, so when will I get to meet this lucky and handsome guy?"

"As soon as I want him to meet Madison."

"Okay so what time are you guys gonna go out?"

"Seven, is that okay?"

"That's fine."

"Great, thanks for watching her."

On Friday

Still Marisa's P.O.V

It was Friday and James was picking me up for our date. I told him to wait out in the car because Madison didn't know where I was going yet.

In the car

I opened the door to see James doing something on his phone.

"Hey James, how was your week?"

"Hey Marisa, it was good. How about yours?"

"Good, it was just stressful."

"Oh, how come?"

"Just everything, Madison came down with the flu, so I had to miss work and everything so it was just a crazy week."

"Oh, you should've called me I would've taken care of her."

"James you wouldn't know how to take care of her and you've never met her. Don't you think it would be a little awkward if a big stranger was coming into her home to take care of her while she was sick?"

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Yeah, she would've freaked out." I said as we pulled up to Chili's

"So I'm thinking we have dinner and go to see a movie, that sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds great what movie are we going to see?"

"I was thinking Skyfall or that new Abraham Lincoln movie."

"I'm dying to see Skyfall, can we see that one?"

"Sure, whatever you want." He said as he opened the doors to the restaurant.

"Hi, table for two?" The hostess said as we nodded. "Great, follow me." She added as she led us near the back of the restaurant. "Your waitress Trisha will be right with you."

"Great, thank you."

"No problem." She said as she walked away. Five minutes after she was gone, our waitress came to our table to get our drink order. Once she had left, James and I started some small talk.

An hour and a half later

Still Marisa's P.O.V

James and I had just finished dinner and we were waiting for the check while still chatting when he asked the most important question of the night.

"So when do I get to meet Madison? Soon I hope."

"Soon, I just have to wait until the right time, because she'll get attached to you, and if something happens or we break up, she'll be crushed. She gets attached to people so easily."

"Okay, that sounds good."

"So I'm thinking like another date or two and we should be good to go."

"Sounds good."

A couple of dates later

James' P.O.V

Marisa had told me that it was okay for me to meet Madison, so we were going to meet at the park and just hang out for a while. I was sitting on a bench looking at Twitter, when I looked up and saw Marisa and Madison walking towards me. I put my phone away, got up, and walked over to meet them.

"Hey Ris." And you must be Madison, I've heard so much about you." I said after kissing Marisa on the lips. When I was finished Madison gave a little and bashful smile, and buried herself into Marisa's leg. Marisa bent down to Madison's level and explained who I was.

"It's okay Mad; this is mommy's friend that I told you about. It's okay; you don't have to be afraid." She said as she hugged Marisa. Marisa stood back up and I whispered into her ear.

"I think she's scared because I'm so much taller than her."

"Then get down to her level." She said as I bent down to the two year old's level. "Hi Madison, how are you?"

"Good, are you my daddy?" She asked in a very shy voice. Once Marisa heard that she bent down too.

"No Madi, his name is James; he's just one of my friends."

"Will you be my new daddy?" Madison asked in a very shy but funny tone.

"Maybe if your mommy lets me." I replied while smiling at Marisa.

"Please mommy. Can he be my new daddy?" Madison said getting excited very quickly.

"We'll see Mad."

"Yay, can I go play on jungle gym?"

"Yes, but Madi stay where we can see you."

"I will mommy, bye James."

"Bye sweetheart." She said as she came into hug me. Once Madison left us Marisa and I sat on the bench and continued to talk.

"I thought that was so cute how she wanted me to be her dad."

"Yeah, she's very shy at first, but once you talk to her she's pretty outgoing, you just kind of have to pull her out of her shell."

"Yeah, I could tell, so will you let me be her dad?"

"She seemed to like you; I think she needs to hangout with you more though."

"Yeah, I think we all need to just hangout more."

"Definitely."

4 weeks later on July 16th on James' birthday

Marisa's P.O.V

James, Madison, and I have all been hanging out together and James and I went on a date together, just the two of us. After one of our dates, we went back to his house and slept together. James and I were hanging out alone before my class, and I had something to tell him. We were just hanging out at the park and sitting on a blanket.

"So James, I need to tell you something."

"Okay…" He said hesitantly, obviously nervous of what I had to say.

"I'm pregnant. I'm actually four weeks along, meaning I'm due on March 20th and we conceived on June 16th when we went out for my birthday."

"How did you find out?"

"I was supposed to start my period last week, and when I didn't I decided to take a pregnancy test, and it turns out I'm pregnant."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, and I completely understand if you don't want to help raise this baby but just know that I'm not going to get an abortion."

"No, I want to help you. This baby is a creation of us, and I couldn't ever leave you alone with two kids to raise on your own. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I love you Marisa.

"I love you too James, I'm so happy you're going to stay with me."

"When's your first doctor's appointment?"

"Well I already had one, just because I wanted to be sure, but my next one is in two weeks."

"I'm going to be here for you every step of the way."

"I love you James."

"I love you too Marisa."

2 weeks later (August 3rd)

Marisa's P.O.V

James and I were at the doctor's office and this was James' first doctor's appointment with me. We were in the waiting room, and I had just finished filling out some paperwork.

"Baby Maslow?!" The nurse called our name as we popped our heads up. "Come with me." She added with a smile.

In the room

I sat on the examining table as James sat in the chair next to me. We heard a knock on the door and saw Dr. Jenkins enter.

"Hi Marisa, how are you feeling?"

"Hi, I'm good."

"Great and you must be James."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, now let's check on this baby shall we?"

"Okay."

"Alright, now this is going to be a little cold."

"Okay." I said as he rubbed the gel on my tiny belly, when the doctor was putting it on the nurse turned on the screen and we just saw some water. A couple of minutes later we heard two heartbeats.

"Okay Marisa, it looks like the last time you came in they only saw one heartbeat, but right now we hear two, the other one might have been hidden, but it looks like you two are having twins."

"Really?!"

"Yup, and you will still be due on March 20th, but depending on the health of the babies, we might have to induce you or do a cesarean section."

"Okay, that's completely fine. I just can't believe that we're having twins. That means in 9 months I'm going to have three kids."

"When will be able to tell the genders?" James asked, probably hoping he would have two boys.

"In December, you'll be five months, or 25 weeks is usually when we can tell." The doctor said as he clicked a button and it took some pictures. We talked a bit more, then Dr. Jenkins handed us the ultrasound pictures. "And here are your pictures; I will see you guys in a month on September 10th. Call me with any questions you guys have."

"Thank you doctor." I said as James helped me off of the exam table.

On the way home

James' P.O.V

I couldn't believe Marisa and I were having twins, even though we had just gotten together a couple of months ago. I loved her, Madison and the twins we were going to have.

"Can you believe we're going to have twin James. It's crazy."

"I know, but I think we can do it. I mean we have a great relationship and we both love each other."

"You really think we can do this James. I mean pretty soon we're going to have three kids to look after, while having my minimum wage job and your singing career that sometimes you're going to have to go on tour."

"We'll make it work Marisa, and just like I said when you first told me you were pregnant. I'll be here with you every step of the way."

"Thank you James, I would never be able to raise three kids on my own."

"You're welcome, now let's get home and tell Madison and Jordyn the great news."

At Marisa' house

We told Madison and Jordyn right when we got home, and we sent Jordyn home. Madison went to go play while Marisa and I cooked dinner.

"So Marisa I was wondering if you and Madi would like to move into my place. There are three bedrooms, and it's big enough for us, Madi, and the twins."

"I would love that James, my lease is up on this townhouse in October, I'll just cancel it instead of renewing it."

"Sounds good." I said as I went over to the kitchen table she had in her small two bedroom townhouse. During dinner, we decided to tell Madison that Marisa and her would be moving in with me in October, so we could all live together with the twins. Needless to say that she was very excited about the move and spending more time with me.

In October

James' P.O.V

Marisa and Madison were moving in this month and I cleared out the guest room for Madi to have and the other spare bedroom would be for the twins. In December, we would find out what we were having, so in the meantime I was just going to clean the twins' room out and get it ready, so all we would have to do is paint it and put furniture in there.

A week later

We were moving Marisa and Madi into my house and getting them settled. I took boxes to Madi's room as she sat on the floor and was playing with a doll.

"So Madi, do you like your room?"

"Yeah, thank you for painting it."

"You're welcome." I said as I set the box down. Last week Madison picked out the color light purple to paint her new room, and I painted it with some of her help it was just my way of making her feel included and special with the new changes in her life.

In December

(3 weeks before Christmas, Marisa is now 25 weeks along)

Today Marisa and I were going to find out the genders of the babies. I was so excited to know what they were, but on the other hand though, I didn't care if we had two boys, two girls or one of each, I just wanted them to both be healthy. After our appointment we were going to get carseats for them, cribs, and a stroller, along with some other necessities. We decided we would also Christmas shop for Madison since she was at Marisa's mom's house for the day.

At the doctor

"Hi James and Marisa, how have you been feeling Marisa? Any nausea?"

"Good, and not too much, I think that's over though."

"Great, well are we ready to find out the genders of these babies?"

"Yeah, I'm excited. Madi wants a boy and a girl. I don't really care though as long as they're both healthy." Marisa said with obvious excitement in my voice.

"I don't mind. It would be awesome to have two boys, but it doesn't matter to me. As long as their healthy little babies." I said as I squeezed Marisa's hand.

"Alright, well this is gonna be cold, but here we go." The doctor said getting ready to squirt the gel on Marisa's growing belly. After finding the two very strong heartbeats, the doctor scrolled down to see the genders."

"It looks like baby A is a girl and baby B is a boy. Now they may not be born in that order but that's just what we call them."

"Great, thank you doctor." Marisa said as I squeezed her hand and the doctor looked around more.

"You're welcome. Do we have any names picked out yet?"

"Well we got anxious and have three names picked for each. We all picked out them out. The boy names are Benjamin, Noah and Caleb. The girl names are Alexis, Kaylee and Aubri.

"Cute names, so which ones did Madison pick out?"

"She picked Noah and Alexis. James picked Caleb and Kaylee, and I chose Benjamin and Aubri."

"Those are beautiful names and it's good that you got Madison involved in it too."

"Thanks, so we have to choose, we'll probably go with one of Madison's to make her feel special."

"That's wonderful, that you're including her in this. I will see you guys in a month, and once again call me if you have any questions. We will also set a date for the inducement which will happen at 34 weeks the week of February 11th; you can decide on the date you want the C-section."

"Great thanks doctor."

"You're welcome guys." The doctor replied as I helped Marisa wipe her stomach off then get off of the table.

"C'mon lets go get some stuff for these two." I said as I rubbed her belly.

"Let's go." She replied placing her hand on top of mine, then kissing me on the lips.

At home

Marisa's P.O.V

Madi was so excited when we told her she as getting a new brother and sister. James and I had picked out baby yellow paint to paint the nursery. James went right to work painting it while I sat down. I was getting more and more tired as the pregnancy continued and as much as I didn't want Madi to help, James and her both insisted on it. Madi claiming she wanted to tell the babies what she did for them and James claiming they needed some bonding time. Once I gave a look of hesitation, they both brought the puppy dog look out and I immediately gave in, and while they did that I decided I would take a nap.

February 10th 35 weeks along

James' P.O.V

Today was the day of the C-section and I was nervous for the health of Marisa and my babies. Marisa was nervous, but not as nervous as me. She had Madison, but she had given birth to her naturally, so she was scared about the surgery, but we were positive that everything was going to be okay. My family along with Marisa's family was all in the waiting room supporting us, including Madi. The nurses and doctor were prepping Marisa, and I was in the hall getting ready to become a dad to two babies. The nurse had told me before that she would come out and get me when it was time for them to start the surgery.

5 minutes later

The door to the OR opened and the nurse let me in. I sat at Marisa's side while they got ready to cut open her stomach.

"Hey Ris, how are you feeling?"

"I'm scared James, what if they're not okay?"

"They'll be fine Marisa, I promise you."

"Just talk to me, tell me good things like who do you think they're gonna look like?"

"Well I think our little girl will have your beautiful brown eyes and my hair, but look just like you. And I think our little man will look just like me, but have your blonde hair." I said as we heard a loud cry.

"And here's a baby boy." The doctor said lifting him over the sheet that blocked us from seeing anything below Marisa's chest.

"He's beautiful." Marisa said with tears in her eyes. We both looked at each other with tears in our eyes as we kissed. Once we pulled away I kissed her on the forehead. Three minutes later we heard another shrill.

"And here's your little girl." The doctor said doing the same thing he did just done with our son. I couldn't believe I had two kids now. They said they were going to clean up Marisa, and do a couple of tests on the babies, then take them all back to the room we were in before. In the meantime, I was going to go to tell our families the great news, and show them the pictures I had taken on my phone.

In the waiting room

"We have a boy and a girl." I said as everyone cheered. "He was born first, and weighed 6lbs 2oz. Then she weighed 5lbs 4oz, they're completely healthy, ten fingers and ten toes. Marisa's doing good too, and then they're taking her and the babies up to the room." I said showing them the pictures of the babies.

"Aww…what are their names?" My sister Ali asked.

"I think Marisa wants to announce that." I said as I picked up Madi. "You excited Mad, now you're a big sister."

"I'm happy, I wanna see babies."

"Okay." I said as I turned around to hear someone calling my name.

"You can go and see her now; the babies are with her too."

"Great, thank you." I said as I turned to face Madison. "Ready?"

"Yeah." She said eagerly nodding.

"Let's go." I replied chuckling and picking her up. I knocked on the door and heard a faint 'come in'. I opened the door to see Marisa sitting up holding both of my children. I set Madison down as she ran over to the bed so Marisa's brother could pick her up and set her down on it. I walked over to my beautiful girlfriend and took the pink bundle in my arms.

"So James wouldn't tell us the names, what are they." Marisa's mom asked.

"Yeah, mommy what are they?"

"Okay, this is Noah David, and that is Alexis Elizabeth."

"Awe. Cute names." Ali said.

"I picked out Alexis." Madison exclaimed.

"I know, so you technically named your little sister. Do you wanna give Noah a kiss?"

"Yeah." Madi said somewhat quietly realizing the babies were asleep.

"Aww, that's my sweet girl." Marisa said kissing Madi on the forehead. "The doctor said they're able to go home in a couple of days. They're thinking the 12th."

"Awesome. So they're breathing fine." My mom asked as she peered over my shoulder to see Alexis.

"Yup, the doctor said to just monitor them." Marisa said as she passed Noah off to her mom.

"Great." I said looking down at the little girl in my arms. I couldn't believe she was all mine. "Mom do you want to hold her?" I asked my mom, as she stood next to me.

"Sure, I would love to. I wanna see this beautiful little girl." My mom said as she took Alexis from me.

An hour later

Everyone had left, Marisa and I alone with the babies, including Madison. Marisa was holding Alexis, and I was holding Noah, when I decided to break the silence that was in the room.

"Marisa, I know we haven't been together long, but we have two wonderful babies and Madison, and everything else has been a whirlwind, so I guess this should be too. Marisa what im trying to say is will you marry me?" I said with a small princess cut diamond ring in my hand while holding a sleeping Noah in my arms.

"Yes James. Yes a thousand times yes. I love you so much. I'm so happy to be the mother to your twins." I got up and put Noah down in the bassinet, then went and got Alexis to put her down in the other bassinet. I walked back over to Marisa and slid the engagement ring onto her finger then gave her a light, but passionate kiss on the lips.

"Can we have the wedding in August? I've always wanted a summer wedding."

"Whatever you want baby. It's your day."

"We can have a small one, it doesn't have to be very big and it can be on the beach here in California, so we don't have to travel far."

"Sure. I just love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you too James."

In August

It was the day of the wedding and the twins had just turned 6 months old two weeks ago. I couldn't believe this was happening so fast. Our families were a little surprised but with everything else happening so fast, why not include this. Marisa and I were getting married and then in a month, I was going to sign the papers to legally become a father to Madison. Marisa wanted to include all of our children into the wedding and since Noah and Alexis could sit up good, we made Noah the ring bearer, but he didn't really hold the rings, and Alexis and Madison the flower girls. We sat Alexis and Noah in a wagon and Madi pulled them down the aisle with the help of my sister Ali who was a bridesmaid. Overall, it was a great day, and what made it even better was that I was marrying the girl of my dreams and the love of my life.

3 years later

The twins are 3, Madi is 5, Marisa is 27, and James is 28

Marisa and I have been happily married for three years and have three beautiful kids. Madison is in Kindergarten and absolutely loves it, while the twins are in preschool and they're learning new things every day. Marisa and I decided to have another baby, and luckily we were only blessed with one. Marisa's water broke today an hour after I took Madi to school. Noah and Alexis didn't have preschool today so we had to call my dad to watch them while Marisa's mom and my mom met us at the hospital. After 8 hours of labor, Marisa delivered our son Jayce; I was so excited for Madi, Alexis and Noah to meet him.

At Madi's school

"Hey Grandpa, where's daddy? He always picks me up from school."

"Well after daddy took you to school, mom started having pains and she had your baby brother, do you wanna meet him?"

"Yeah, what's his name?"

"I don't know, but we will find out."

At the hospital

I was sitting next to Marisa on the bed while she was holding Jayce, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hi mommy and daddy." The twins exclaimed at the same time, but Marisa told them to quiet down.

"Hi guys, do you wanna meet your new brother."

"Yeah, what's his name?"

"His name is Jayce, come here guys." I said as I helped Madi onto the bed. Once I got Madison up I took Alexis while my dad took Noah. "Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah." Madison said as the twins nodded. Madi bent over me and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "We love you Jayce."

"Aww, that's so sweet Madison." Marisa said as we both looked at each other with smiles on our faces. This was my family and my life now, and I wouldn't change a thing about it.

A/N: Sorry, the ending is kind of bad, but I hope you liked the story. I loved it, its 14 pages in Word, and it took me forever to write and type. Please review!


End file.
